Rough Journey
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto has come home after a year of difficult training with Jiraiya, but soon he is faced by one person who he refuses to fight. He must go through it alone, or must he? Kyuubi tries to help by encouraging him to tell his friends, but will his advice get though or will Naruto die? Rated T for language and violence. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Here's the renewed version of _Rough Journey_! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kiba: Great... I haven't read the original.**

**Ali: And you never will.**

**Akamaru: *barks***

**Kiba: That's right. You're supposed to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Kiba: Alice.**

**Ali: Don't go spouting out my name like that.**

**Kiba: Say it.**

**Ali: I own absolutely nothing but the plot and the Shadow (for those of you that haven't read the first one, you'll find out later).**

**Kiba: Enjoy everyone!**

**Ali: So what's with Shikamaru's pillow? I mean, I used it once and he bugged out.**

**Kiba: Alright, here's how it is...**

***fades out***

* * *

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. A young man traveled with one much older, both on their way to the Hidden Leaf Village. One was tall with broad shoulders that had long white hair that was completely unmanageable, their eyes dark as coals and their face having two red lines that traveled from under his eyes to just below his jaw. His companion was shorter with blond hair that was equally unmanageable, his eyes blue like the sky, three whisker marks on each cheek, and he had a grin that made the sun look dim. The young man wore black and orange, his feet stepping lightly, his pace picking up with each passing second while his older companion strolled, an amused smile on his face as he watched the young man.

"Slow down Naruto, the village isn't going anywhere any time soon," the older man said.

"But Pervy Sage, it's just over there, I can see it," Naruto complained.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," the perverted sage groaned.

"You want me to lie and just call you Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't be a lie."

"It's a hard habit to break," Naruto said.

They were just finished with their three year long training and and they were going home. Naruto was excited to be home even though he had many reason to hate the place of his birth. As soon as he walked through the gates he noticed Kotetsu and Izumo gaping, asking if it was really him. Naruto gave a small smile, his amusement clear. He really had changed, but he honestly didn't think he changed that much. He climbed up a nearby pole and looked about his village. He smiled, glad to be finally home.

After a long first day back he trudged his way back home, feeling the familiar glare of the villagers. He had forgotten about it, and he was away for a long time so he forgot the feeling. As soon as he came back he took notice of the glares. He walked into his apartment and saw not one thing changed from the morning. He collapsed on the bed and looked at the team picture. He swore he would bring Sasuke back, and he was determined, but he didn't know if he could set out right away. He closed his eyes when he heard something. He shot up straight and looked around, kunai in hand. While on the road he developed a complete awareness of his surroundings what with bandits and other ninja trying to kill them. He knew something was off in his room, but he couldn't sense what. He moved quietly closer to the disturbance and suddenly a loud piercing noise made him drop the kunai and cover his sensitive ears. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. He dug around for the source of the noise, but to no avail. He growled and went to bed, wondering what it was.

* * *

**Ali: So that's why he clings to his pillow?**

**Kiba: Yep. *nods***

**Ali: *laughs* That's priceless.**

**Kiba: And it'll never be said again.**

**Ali: I won't say a word. I'm so glad you guys were around to hear it.**

**Kiba: Yeah, now you all know about Shikamaru's pillow thing.**

**Ali: Short chapter? Yes. There's a reason. Next chapter'll be posted soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Next chapter's up!**

**Gaara: Say the disclaimer so I can go.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and Shadow.**

**Gaara: Review...**

**Ali: And he'll give you a hug!**

**Gaara: This wasn't in the contract.**

**Ali: *shows him contract* Yes it is!**

**Gaara: *reads it thoroughly* Damn it! Why did I sign this?  
**

**Ali: I had everyone sign it before they came on here. Obviously no one read the fine print.  
**

**Gaara: Al... alright.  
**

**Ali: Read and review!~  
**

**Gaara: What she said.  
**

* * *

Naruto heard whispering in his apartment the in the night. He sprang up and looked around, not finding a source. He closed his eyes and paid closer attention, hoping to find the one whispering and take them out.

_No one wants you around._

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "That's not true."

_Watch for the signs._

"What signs?"

_They'll ignore you, they'll call you names, they'll forget about planned events, they'll cancel them, they'll refuse your offers, they'll disappear completely._

"No, they're my friends. They'd never do that to me," Naruto growled.

_Sasuke did._

"Don't talk about Sasuke!" Naruto growled, angered that they'd say such a thing, whoever they were.

_You know it's true... watch for the signs._

"Who are you?!"

Naruto didn't see anyone, hear anyone. He flared his chakra and couldn't feel anyone. He wondered what was going on. He shook himself and took a shower then got ready for the day. He walked out and decided it was the perfect time to train. He walked out and saw Kakashi. He rolled his eyes when he saw he was reading the new book that Naruto had gotten him. Naruto suddenly remembered he had an evaluation. He glared at his sensei with determination. He would pass no matter what. Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku's. He quickly ate and started training when he heard Sakura call his name. He smiled at her and they walked together with high hopes of passing their tests.

He collapsed on the bed with a grin. Kakashi fell for a silly old trick like that, it was pathetic. Jiraiya's books were the most boring in the world, Naruto couldn't even read the first ten pages. let alone first chapter. He curled under the covers and fell asleep.

He woke up with a grin. He and Sakura had plans for celebration at Ichiraku's for lunch. He got ready for the day and decided to see what his sensei, the perverted old hermit, was up to. He walked to the Hot Springs, the most probable place he'd be. Naruto was puzzled when he didn't find him there and went to the tavern to find Jiraiya's large torso slumped forward. Naruto sighed and tapped the older man's shoulder. The genin jumped back when the sage's hand came flying at him. Naruto's voice rumbled in his throat in a growl of irritation. The sannin stretched with a yawn before he blinked and focused his dark eyes on his student.

"The first night back and you end up drinking? A shame Pervy Sage," Naruto said.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," Jiraiya grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you're up for some more training," Naruto said.

"Haven't you had enough training?"

"Nope!" Naruto declared.

"No," he said outright.

Naruto's heard stung when he remembered what the voice said, _They'll refuse your offers_. Naruto shook his head with a grin. "Alright. I had plans anyway."

It was a lie. Jiraiya bought and walked out of the tavern. Naruto frowned and walked out, his mood plummeting. He then thought about his plans with Sakura at lunch. He decided to train a little before cleaning himself and going to Ichiraku's. He waited outside for Sakura to arrive for ten minutes before he decided to wait inside.

_Maybe she got held up at the hospital and is running late_, he thought.

He finally ordered and ate, walking out with a glum look. Then he saw Sakura running towards him.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said, somehow keeping the hurt out of his voice.

"Sorry Naruto," she panted. "I forgot about lunch and took an extra shift at the hospital.

His false grin faltered for a second as he remembered the other thing said. _They'll forget about planned events._ Naruto pushed aside this dark thought with a broad grin. "That's alright. We'll just have lunch tomorrow or dinner tonight."

"Make it lunch tomorrow, I've also got to help Lady Tsunade."

Naruto felt a slight pain in his heart but let it go. "Alright! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Naruto," Sakura said, walking off.

Naruto decided he had enough pain for the day as he walked home. He wished desperately that the voice would stop being right, but so far two out of six had come true. He shook his head. It was a one time thing, it wouldn't happen again. Then he looked up at Lee with a smile. He forgot they were supposed to train today. Well, at least he wasn't late.

"Naruto! I am sorry, but I must cancel our training session today," Lee said apologetically.

Naruto shrugged even though he wanted to curl in a ball and sleep. "That's okay. We'll train some other time."

"YES!" Lee promised, running away.

_They'll cancel plans_. Three out of six. He decided, to instead, see what Kakashi was doing. He found him at Memorial Stone and Naruto put on a grin. "Hey! Kakashi sensei!"

He didn't move.

"Kakashi!" Naruto tried again.

Kakashi walked away from the stone and Naruto stopped, his blue eyes wide. _Why would Kakashi ignore me like that? _ Then he remembered the voice's other words. _They'll ignore you._ That was four out of six, and all in the same day. He couldn't take it. He knew that one of them was a daily thing, especially with Sakura. _They'll call you names_. He had five out of six, no six out of six. Sasuke disappeared. He didn't want that to happen again. He went home and decided to sleep it off, assuring himself that it wouldn't ever happen again.

* * *

**Ali: Naruto's going through some tough times, finding out that all of that's true, but that's how it'll go!  
**

**Gaara: That's a cruel thing.  
**

**Ali: Me? Cruel? Yes. I am, but people still read/watch/go through similar things.  
**

**Gaara: Why do I have to give them hugs?  
**

**Ali: *rolls eyes* Changing the subject again. So anyway, you signed a contract and promised them.  
**

**Gaara: Has everyone signed it?  
**

**Ali: *nods* everyone in the ninja world!  
**

**Gaara: We're doomed...  
**

**Ali: Alright! Please  
**

**Gaara: Review *walks out***

**Ali: *pats herself and finds contracts and wallet missing* Give my my contracts... and my fucking wallet! *runs after him*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Next chapter's up!**

**Choji: You've got to say the disclaimer.  
**

**Ali: Why?... and why aren't you sharing?!  
**

**Choji: *pauses on munching* If you say it I'll share.  
**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot.  
**

**Choji: *gives her some chips*  
**

**Ali: *munches on them* Gaara! Time to give the reviewers a huuuug!  
**

**Gaara: *comes out grumbling* Alright.  
**

**Ali: There they are *points to reviewers*  
**

**Gaara: *Gives reviewers big hugs then leaves to do whatever Gaara does*  
**

**Choji: Review.**

* * *

Naruto woke to the sunlight and he forced himself up. After realizing what the voice said was true he had detached himself as much as he possibly could without possibly making them worry.

The days moved too slowly for him and he had begun to eat less. He walked towards the training field and saw no one was there yet. He took this opportunity to take out a book and read for once. Ever since he'd some to the realization he had begun to study more often on his jutsu and such. He then suddenly remembered that they weren't training as a team that day. He relaxed and continued to read until he felt a strange presence. He looked up at a man with long black hair and even darker eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, but still pretty pale, and his headband and vest suggested he was a jonin from the village. Naruto watched him sizing him up. He knew that if the jonin was drunk and ready to punish him, he could easily win, but he didn't want to hurt him. The jonin was suddenly gone and Naruto looked around wildly, putting his book back into his shuriken holder, his heart beating wildly. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind into a choke hold. Naruto was barely able to keep the arm from completely closing his airway and he soon bit the man's arm. A cliché move, but very effective. He shrugged out of the loosened grasp and was kicked to the ground. He curled in a ball, like he'd done so many times in his childhood, and let the man beat him.

Naruto walked with a slight limp home, every move and every breath making his body ache with sharp pains. Tears pricked at his eyes as he replayed the man's taunts and teases about how unwanted the Jinchuriki was. The blond entered his house and went to his bathroom, cleaning himself as best he could before he heard a knock at the door. He groaned and put on his clothes, calling for whoever was at the door to wait. He made sure he was presentable before he opened the door to Sakura with a wide smile.

"Hey Sakura!"

"What happened?" she asked immediately noticing Naruto's scars and bruises.

Naruto quickly came up with a lie. "I was seeing who was a better fighter, me or my clones. I won."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You'll never grow up."

Naruto leaned heavily against the door frame. "What's up?"

"Tsunade's having a surprise birthday party for Shizune. We need as many hands as we can get," Sakura explained with glee.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll be there. I got Shizune's gift in the back. I've had it for months."

Sakura smiled. "Alright! Meet us at Tsunade's apartment in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there."

Naruto closed the door as Sakura walked away and he sighed. He forgot about such a happy event with all his sadness. At least he wouldn't be sad for long. He grabbed his best set of clothes (that weren't torn) and grabbed Shizune's present with a little pep in his step. He walked outside and saw the jonin from earlier. He stiffened immediately and his eyes fixed on the shinobi. He thought that it was over, that it was done. Apparently the universe loved proving the young Jinchuriki wrong. Naruto took the most public route he knew, running into friendly shinobi along the way and keeping his blue eyes on the jonin. Naruto was never afraid to be in the village, he didn't even remember being afraid. Now fear bubbled inside him and his body became twitchy. He made it to Tsunade's apartment with a relieved sigh and he smiled up at his friends. He couldn't tell them that he was always beaten, he couldn't tell them that he would continue to get beaten. It would only get worse in a few weeks, when others would join. When the jonin wouldn't be alone in pounding the blond. Naruto shook these dark thoughts from his mind and he helped put up the party decorations when he was shocked by someone tapping his shoulder. He spun around, wondering who wanted his help when he saw the jonin. His heart raced and his eyes widened.

"I'll visit you again," the jonin whispered, his voice eerily like the one that told him what to expect.

The jonin disappeared and Naruto quickly got the work done, helping others with a fake smile when inside he was worried and afraid. He didn't want to hurt the poor jonin, but he would have to defend himself.

_You were too weak to keep Sasuke from leaving, and you're still weak._ Naruto growled as he put up a streamer. He felt another tap on his shoulder and was prepared for it to be the jonin, but it was, instead, Shikamaru.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit... jumpy and subdued," Shikamaru finally said.

"Nothing! Just a little tired that's all," Naruto said with the fake persona that he portrayed himself as. Well, it wasn't completely fake before, but now that other him didn't even exist. "Need some help?"

"Nah, just get some rest," Shikamaru said, walking over to Hinata who was struggling with a large pile of presents.

Naruto decided to use this and he laid down on Tsunade's bed, closing his blue eyes.

_Naruto was in his inner mind, his blue eyes roaming to the cage where the great fox slept. Naruto rolled his eyes before he froze when a malicious presence made itself known to him. He turned slowly and saw the Jonin. Naruto's heart galloped in his chest, no, in his throat. The jonin pulled out a kunai casually and pushed the young man roughly to the ground. The blond looked into the coal eyes of his attacker as the jonin cut his torso and beat him. Suddenly the fox roused and growled._

_"Help!" Naruto begged the fox, reaching out his hand before wrapping it back around himself for protection._

_The large fox's paw shot out of the cage and batted the jonin away with a mighty growl. **"Stay away from here!"**_

_The jonin scowled, holding his large wounds the Kyuubi left. "This isn't over fox brat!"_

_Naruto panted as his eyes followed the jonin until he was out of sight. The demon looked down on his cage and reached out a gentle paw, bringing the young blond closer. **"Leave, pup, and have some fun at... whatever you're going to**** do."**_

_Naruto nodded, his body shaking slightly as he willed himself out of his mind._

Naruto's eyes shot open and he felt immense pain on his body, he slipped into Tsunade's bathroom and saw scars. Obviously no blood stained his clothes, but the scars were still there.

"Naruto! Come on out before Shizune gets here!" Kiba called.

Naruto groaned and walked out with a grin, ignoring the pain. "I can't wait to give her my present."

"Your present's gonna be one of the worst," Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

Naruto frowned, but didn't say anything, subdued by his encounter in his mind. He knew someone was going to ask about it when thankfully Neji saw Shizune coming. They hid and Naruto let out a silent thank you to Kami. The door slowly opened and Naruto actually felt some excitement for the party. Shizune turned the light on and Naruto jumped up with everyone yelling surprise before quickly dodging Shizune's needles.

"We were only trying to wish you happy birthday, not assassinate Grandma Tsunade," Naruto grumbled with actual emotion.

"Sorry," Shizune said with a shy shrug before looking around. "This is all for me?"

"You didn't think I'd forget your birthday did you?" Tsunade asked, hugging her niece.

Shizune hugged back with a small smile. "I didn't know you'd go all out."

"It's Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said. "She'd go all out for her bets and she'd also go all out for you."

"The kid does have a point," Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled at that before bounding up to the birthday girl. "Here's my birthday present first."

Shizune opened it and inside was a stone with words engraved in it. Shizune read them quickly and her eyes teared up. "This is the best birthday present anyone's gotten for me!"

She threw her arms around Naruto and he hugged back with a laugh. "It took me a month to make that."

Tsunade grabbed it and decided to read it aloud. "_S is for the sweet things that you always do, H is for the harmony you bring to our crazy lives, I is for the integrity that you present, Z is for zealous that you so clearly show, U is for unique because there's no one else like you, N is for never will there be someone with your sense of pride, E is for the excellent smile I adore._"

Tsunade ended up crying with the sweet words Naruto carved into the stone. "This is so beautiful..."

Naruto saw some of the men trying to cover up their tears and the girls wiped away their tears. Naruto smiled. "Only for the girls I care about. I can't wait until Tsunade's birthday."

Jiraiya wiped away a tear and smiled. "It's tomorrow... _That's_ why you threw this huge birthday party for Shizune, late I may add, so we wouldn't throw her one."

Naruto made a clone and had it run to his house. "I'll get it now!"

Naruto's clone came back within minutes. Naruto grabbed the present and checked to see if it was the right one before grinning and handing it to Tsunade. She read it and handed it to someone else, going to her room to cry in private. She had handed it to Jiraiya.

"_T is for the tenderness that I see every day, S is for sophisticated, you are in every way, U is for umbrella because you keep the rain away, N is for Nothing can make me smile like you, A is for the amazing things you do, D is for daring others to mess with you, E is for exotic because it's like you're at a whole other level. I love you Grandma Tsunade._.. That's the most beautiful thing this kid's ever wrote," Jiraiya said, wiping away a single tear.

"Did you make everyone one?" Sakura asked.

"No, for the rest of you I got something else," Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Tell me Sakura's present," Ino demanded, leaning in to listen.

"Sorry, can't do it, you'd tell her," Naruto said.

Ino frowned. "Fine, I'll fine out."

Naruto looked around and found the one thing he truly wanted. Cake. He cut some and gave it to people and ate some himself, relishing in the marble cake. After the party Naruto walked home with a swagger to his step. As soon as he entered his home he was thrown across the room and he landed roughly on the ground. Naruto looked up wildly, prepared to attack. He was kicked and what the voice said before made him feel worse. He was weak, he couldn't even stop Sasuke from leaving, how could he beat the jonin? He fell into unconsciousness to the beating hands on his torso and head.

* * *

**Ali: I'm so sorry Naruto! It's how the story goes!**

**Choji: That's messed up.**

**Ali: Please review though.**

**Choji: WHat she said... let's go get something to eat.**

**Ali: Sure. *walks with Choji to eat***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I've got the next chapter up!**

**Shizune: Great, say the disclaimer.  
**

**Ali: I own nothing!  
**

**Shizune: Review... *snaps on gloves* Time to examine you.  
**

**Ali: *backs into a wall* What? I don't do needles!  
**

**Shizune: Too bad *pulls out gigantic needle*  
**

**Ali: Noooooo!*runs away*  
**

**Shizune: Review. *follows Ali at leisurely pace***

* * *

Naruto had been beaten repeatedly for two full months and he'd never felt so alone. Everyone hated him, his precious people tolerated him, and Shadow (the jonin) kept beating him because he was too weak to stop him. Naruto didn't eat unless he was asked to or he needed to, he stopped going to Ichiraku's unless asked. He easily avoided any questions and any time bruises or cuts came up he'd brush it off as something casual and moved on to another topic. Missions here a relief because he was away from the village. He was jumpy, always looking over his shoulder and he kept seeing Shadow. He was a wreck. The only thing keeping him sane was the Kyuubi who kept encouraging him to tell someone, but Naruto kept refusing. Currently he was having another argument while walking to meet with the others at Kakashi's house. He moved quietly, seeing Shadow everywhere he looked. He hardly got any sleep so he suspected everyone, but never showed it. He didn't feel safe in his own home.

_I won't get him in trouble_, Naruto thought to the Kyuubi for the millionth time that day.

**He's hurting you, separating you from the pack, don't you see? A loner is easier to kill than when they're with the pack**, the Kyuubi said, using his knowledge of packs to make a point to the young blond. **Tell someone!**

_Shut up! You're wrong_, the blond said.

The demon growled in frustration as Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door. Sakura opened the door and put on a smile for Naruto. "Hey Naruto, come on in."

Naruto smiled and walked in, seeing everyone there. He felt paranoid, Kakashi said it was only a few people, not everyone they knew. It was a trap to kill him, finish him off because Shadow told them everything. Naruto backed up a step when suddenly pain pounded through his body, not physical, no one had moved, it was the Kyuubi taking control of him, but Naruto's eyes didn't turn red. The Nine-Tails made him sit down and sit like Naruto normally would.

"What's up?" the fox asked through Naruto.

Naruto fought desperately to take control, but the fox had a firm grip. Tsunade sat beside Naruto and despite the fact that Kyuubi held him still, Naruto flinched hard mentally and relaxed slightly when he realized she'd done this with kindness before.

"Listen, we're worried about you," she said gently.

_A little too gently_, Naruto thought to himself.

**Quiet**, the great fox growled.

"What's there to worry about?" Kyuubi asked slyly, his head tilting slightly.

"You seem distracted, spaced out all the time," Kiba said.

"And you've stopped reading, which is the only thing normal that's happened this entire time," Shikamaru said.

Naruto seized control of his voice and mouth and that was all. "Just thinking of a way to get Sasuke back, that's all."

The Nine-Tails growled in Naruto's heart and made Naruto's body tense only in the slightest so no one else would notice. Sakura sighed and crouched in front of him, looking into the blond's blue eyes with her green ones. "Listen, it's good that you're planning for the future about finding Sasuke, but we're worried it's taking a negative effect on you."

Naruto got control of his body and her got up with a grin. "I'll try my best to not do that again... I've got to go clean my house and get some sleep."

He turned, knowing it was far too early to get any sleep and that when he got back Shadow would beat him, but he couldn't take being near the people he loved when they "worried" about him. More like plotting against him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home, locking the door and going to the bathroom and locking that door. He knew what would happen as he set, his back pressed against the wall farthest from the door. First Shadow would taunt him outside the house, then get inside and mess up his house, then beat Naruto and leave for however long before coming back and doing the same again. Naruto flinched hard when he heard his front door burst open and slam close, the Shadow whispering something. Naruto curled tighter and his wide blue eyes shut as the bathroom door opened. He could already see the sadistic smile of Shadow, the weapon in his hand, the blackness of his hair, the crazed delight in his eyes. Naruto was picked up and thrown into the wall he was pressed against and he whimpered, his bruises sending new waves of pain. He wondered if there would be an end to this suffering. Blows rained down on his body and suddenly another pair of hands joined.

_Shadow has a friend_, Naruto thought.

Naruto gritted his teeth and didn't allow his tears to shed. Suddenly he felt the Kyuubi's chakra envelope him, protect him. He panicked, if he hurt them he would only be hurt more, hated more. He tried his best not to let the Kyuubi seize control, but he was soon no longer able to do anything. Naruto's eyes opened, not sapphire, but crimson. He leaped at one of the jonin and let his claws sink into their body. One hand wrapped around his throat and he ripped it out. The Kyuubi whirled around, prepared to take out the real threat, but Shadow was gone. Kyuubi saw no danger so he saw no reason to have full control. Naruto looked at the body with crimson eyes and backed away, his bloody hands staining his bathroom floor. He pressed his back against the wall and suddenly he heard calls. He couldn't comprehend who's voices it was, but he didn't want them calling now.

_He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me_, Naruto thought repeatedly, but he also thought the people coming for him would kill him. He slinked into his bathtub and curled in it after closing the curtain. He quietly waited for the people to come. To find him and kill him. He heard the door open and a gasp.

"Naruto! Where are you?!" a voice cried. Again, he couldn't tell who it was, male or female, all he could comprehend were the words. "Guys... you might want to take a look at this."

He heard multiple gasps and finally someone else spoke up. "What happened?"

"Only Naruto can tell us," someone else said.

"Where is he though?!"

Naruto whimpered unwillingly at the tone and the curtain was ripped open. His crimson eyes stared at the bathtub wall and he begged them silently to kill him quickly.

"N-Naruto... what... Who did this to you?"

He stayed silent, his eyes unseeing with fear, his body clenched. He didn't want to get hurt anymore, didn't want people to hate him, and look at what he got, both. He finally found his voice to try and explain it. "I-I didn't mean to, I didn't want to."

"What happened?"

"Please don't hate me, I didn't want to hurt him," Naruto begged, flinching from someone's touch.

"What did he do to you?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He only wanted one person. "J-Jiraiya..."

"I'm here kid," Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, his voice broken.

"I don't blame you," Jiraiya said.

Naruto suddenly realized he wanted another person, the one that was like a (grand)mother to him. He mentally winced. He really wanted Sarutobi, the old man would've known how to comfort him. "Tsunade, I didn't mean it... don't kick me out."

"Never," she promised. To Naruto's ears it was only an empty promise.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto said, his voice cracking. "I tried to stop it, I really did, but the Kyuubi ended up killing him."

Kyuubi took hold of him gently and took control of Naruto's speech. "**He was trying to kill the pup.**"

"Is this the Kyuubi?" someone who Naruto couldn't comprehend said. It was obviously not Tsuande or Jiraiya.

"**Yes. You act like I'm going to kill you... No, this man tried to kill the kit and I killed the threat, b-**" Naruto gained control and breathed deeply. "But I didn't want him to."

**Damn it Kit,** the Nine-Tails cursed.

"He was trying to kill you, we're grateful for the fact that he saved you," Tsunade said, bringing the boy gently closer.

_He's gonna kill me_, Naruto thought.

* * *

**Ali: If you read it before, this is where it gets completely changed from here on out. The big bad fox is turning out to be a softy for the boy huh?**

**Shizune: It's pretty good so far.**

**Ali: *rubs arms* But may arm isn't! I mean, what the hell?! A needle two feet long shouldn't fit in my arm!**

**Shizune: *rolls her eyes* REview... Now ALi *lectures ALi to sleep***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: I've got the next chapter!**

**Tenten: Great, so let them read.**

**Ali: *feels guilty* I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND SHADOW!**

**Tenten: Thank you reverse psychology.**

**Ali: Damn you Tenten!**

**Tenten: *smiles and walks away* Review!**

* * *

Naruto didn't get much better, but he spent a lot more time with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Sure, the others wanted to hang out, but he trusted them more and since Iruka was out on a mission he couldn't find himself to trust anyone else like he used to. He kept arguing with the Kyuubi still, knowing that SHadow was still out there, but so far, for the past week, he hadn't shown his face. The entire week was relatively good. Naruto was currently going to the hot springs to find Jiraiya. He saw the Sannin shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the blind to come forward.

"Hey Pervy Sage," Naruto said.

Jiraiya hadn't complained about his nickname the entire time, and Naruto knew it was out of pity, but he didn't mind. "Hey. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Train," Naruto said, feeling weaker than ever.

"Alright. Let's see what we can do," Jiraiya said, walking slowly away, letting the boy catch up to his quick pace.

He felt guilty for not spending time with the others and making the Sannin spend time with him, but he couldn't help it. He began to wonder why he was even alive besides to keep the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed.

**Stop thinking like that, **said fox growled.

_Shut up you dumb fox_, the Jinchuriki said. He had gained an attitude for the fox again, and it seemed he was getting better, but the fox knew all to well.

Naruto and Jiraiya trained for hours before Naruto got up and said he needed to take a walk. After all, he needed the time alone. He walked, humming his favorite tune. For once, he was happy to be alone. He walked with a strut to his step and he thought of all the good times he had before the jonin came into his life. Suddenly he saw Shadow. His heard pounded, but he stayed still. He was weak, he couldn't fight back. Shadow shoved him to the ground and used his jacket to choke him. Naruto tugged on the collar of his jacket and as he remembered the good times he had with his friends he heard the fox.

**You fought one of the Seven Swordsman and their high leveled companion and survived Naruto. You fought a Legendary Sannin as a twelve year old and lived, you learned the Rasengan in a week, you've fought so many impossible enemies and _lived_, you can take on this weak jonin!**

Naruto realized that he was right. He'd taken on impossible odds and did it, he survived and he wasn't alone, he had his friends, and he had even the Kyuubi. He would never be alone again, no, he was never alone. As a child he had Sarutobi, there was always someone there. Shadow was wrong, dead wrong, and Naruto realized that. He unzipped his jacket and tumbled to the ground and got up, his blazing sapphire eyes locked on Shadow before they turned crimson.

**"You're mine,"** the Nine-Tails growled, **"You will _never_ harm my pup again."**

Naruto/the Kyuubi moved and tackled the jonin with a growl. The jonin yelled and punched Naruto's lower jaw. Unfazed, the fox threw him into a tree a few yards away. The Nine-tails dug his nails into Shadow's chest and Naruto took control. He pulled out his bloody hand and glared at the man.

"Leave and never return, or lay here and die."

Shadow tried to get up, but he couldn't. **He's not going to live.**

No matter what this man did to him, he couldn't kill someone from his own village. He sighed and walked away, his eyes having red around the edges and purple connecting the blue and red.

* * *

**Ali: That's the final chapter!**

**Tenten: Great!... why didn't I have any lines?**

**Ali: A polar bear! *points in the opposite direction and as Tenten looks she runs* Review!~**

**Tenten: *pulls out paper that was in Ali's hands* She would also like to let you know that you can vote for a sequel by reviewing. Also she if she decides to make one she needs a name so you can also give her suggestions. *throws away paper* ALright now I'm gonna kill her. *runs after Ali***


End file.
